Why couldn't I keep you?
by lyalein
Summary: Anakin hat nicht zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt, jedoch konnten er und Padmé doch nicht zusammen leben oder heiraten. Nach Jahren der Trennung treffen sie (mit ihren Zwillingen Luke und Leia) wieder aufeinander...
1. Kapitel 1 - Father and Son

**Kleines** (oder doch nicht so kleines...^^) **Kommentar der Autorin:** Meine erste Starwars Fanfiction ^^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... das ein oder andere Review wäre nicht schlecht , sonst geht es vielleicht nicht mehr weiter... *eg* Ach ja, eine Frage noch: Ein Freund von mir hat mir erzählt, dass es hier auf ff.net viele (andere^^) gute Amidala/Anakin Storys gibt und ich werde mich auch gleich mal auf die Suche machen (ich liebe die beiden!!! Nur bitte ohne Darth Vader..)  darum wollte ich euch fragen ob ihr mir nicht vielleicht irgendwelche besonders empfehlen könnt!? Am besten Englisch oder Deutsch (wenn's sein muss auch Französich... ) Ich würde mich echt freuen ^^

Ach ja, wenn irgendwelche Fehler in der FF sind, sags mir, ich bin immer glücklich, wenn mir armen Autorin geholfen wird... und bestimmt nicht wütend... bin überhaupt recht nett *puppy dog smile*

**Summary: **Anakin hat nicht zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt, jedoch konnten er und Padmé doch nicht zusammen leben oder heiraten. Nach Jahren der Trennung treffen sie (mit ihren Zwillingen Luke und Leia) wieder aufeinander... 

**Disclaimer: **Puh... den hätte ich ja fast vergessen... leider gehört mir gar niemand von den Charakteren... unfair! Ich hätte so gerne Anakin für mich... aber sie gehören ja alle Lucasfilms ^^ Das einige was mir gehört ist die Fanfic... wer sie mir streitig machen will oder unerlaubt kopiert )*guckt anschuldigend auf ShaMpooOooo*( oder sie als die seinige ausgibt kriegt ärger. Und zwar von mir persönlich *eg*

*~*

**Why couldn't I keep you?**

_Kapitel 1: Father and Son_

Luke versuchte verzweifelt sich zu konzentrieren. Doch heute war irgendwie nicht sein Tag. Nachdem er seinen Meister vor zwei Stunden beim Training mit dem Lichtschwert besiegt hatte, war er nicht mehr der selbe. Luke wusste, dass Anakin sich gar nicht einmal Mühe gegeben hatte. . 

Früher gab es für den Jedi-Ritter nichts wichtigeres als seinen Sohn, und dessen Trainingsstunden, doch jetzt  machte den Anschein als sei er an der Ausbildung seines Padawans nicht das mindeste interessiert. Der sechzehnjährige machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er seinen Vater noch nie so lustlos gesehen hatte, seit Monaten hatten die beiden keine neue Mission mehr zugewiesen bekommen. 

Luke glaubte, dass seine eigene Präsenz daran schuld war. Er hatte schon oft erlebt, dass Yoda und die anderen Jedi-Meiser, außer Obi-Wan und seinem Vater natürlich, ihn nicht gerade als Mitglied des Ordens ansahen. Eher als ein unbeseitigbares Anhängsel von Anakin Skywalker, dem Auserwählten, dem wichtigsten Part des Tempels, dem Verantwortlichen für das Gleichgewicht zwischen der Dunklen und der Hellen Seite der Macht. Doch er konnte nicht eifersüchtig auf seinen Vater sein. Anakin war der beste Vater, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Nett, verständnisvoll, witzig, aber auch ernst, wenn er ernst sein musste, bescheiden, und seiner Meinung nach unbesiegbar. Als Vater, als Meister als auch im Kampf. Er hatte nie eine Mutter gebraucht, und darum auch nie nach seiner gefragt. Er war genauso glücklich, so wie es damals war.

Er gab es auf und beschloss einmal mit Obi-Wan zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte der frühere Meister seines Meisters ein gutes Wort für die beiden beim Senat einlegen. 

*~*

Anakin dagegen dachte weder an eine neue Mission noch an seine Verantwortung als Jedi-Ritter. Das einzige an das er dachte war seine Vergangenheit. Immer wieder holten ihn Bilder vom Klonkrieg, Amidala, Obi-Wan, seiner Mutter und seines früheren selbst ein. Vielleicht wollten die Jedi-Meister deswegen nicht, dass er seinen Sohn mit auf eine andere Mission nimmt. Vielleicht war er doch noch zu leichtsinnig um auf deinen Padawan achten zu können.

In seinem Inneren gab er ihnen ja recht. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, immer noch jung zu sein und alles machen zu können, was er will. Nun ja, vielleicht war er noch einigermaßen jung, aber er hatte schließlich Verantwortung zu tragen. Für sich, seinen Sohn und zum Teil auch für den ganzen Tempel der Jedis. Der Auserwählte zu sein, hatte nicht nur gute Seiten, dass hatte Anakin schon seit längerer Zeit heraus gefunden, doch den schlimmsten Fehler hatte er selbst zu verantworten, keiner konnte ihm die Verantwortung abnehmen.

Denn er was es, der Padmé damals verlassen hatte, der sie nicht heiraten wollte. An die Situation von damals erinnerte er sich noch, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Er wollte nachsehen wie es ihr ging und klopfte deshalb vorsichtig an ihre Tür...

_„Mé? Kann ich reinkommen?", hörte man eine Stimme von außen fragen. _

_Die Prinzessin drehte sich überrascht um. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich noch einmal zu ihr verirren würde. Vielleicht aber hatte er auch seine Meinung geändert. Sie fasste langsam wieder Hoffnung und beschloss, ihn eintreten zu lassen. „Sicher Ani! Was führt dich zu mir? Hast du dich doch noch anders entschieden?" Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll in die wunderschönen blauen Augen. _

_Doch er schien ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllen zu können. „Du weist, dass ich dich liebe, Padmé", begann er ruhig „aber die Macht weist mir einen anderen Weg..." Es tat ihm unglaublich leid, sie so zu sehen. _

_Sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Und was ist mit Luke? Und Leia? Hast du je über die beiden nachgedacht!" Amidala versuchte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber sie schaffte es nicht ganz. Der Gedanke an ihre beiden Kinder ließ ihr keine Ruhe. _

_„Das ist genau dass, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte" Er sprach das Thema an, obwohl er hundertprozentig wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde. Er hatte es schon lange vor sich hingeschoben mit ihr darüber zu reden. Es war ihm fast unmöglich, sie so zu verletzen. Aber es musste sein. Sonst könnten die Sith sie und ihre beiden Kinder jeder Zeit umbringen. ‚Es ist nur zu ihrem besten', machte er sich noch einmal Mut bevor er anfing, ihr alles zu erklären._

_*~*_

Was muss er ihr wohl erklären? *eg*

Kurz, oder? Aber der nächste Teil wird länger werden, falls ihr einen wollt ^^ Ich wollte nur mal testen ob die Fic überhaupt jemanden interessiert, oder ob die Idee und mein Stil wirklich so schrecklich sind ^^

*Ich warte gern auf Reviews, die Frage ist ob ihr auch auf das nächste Kapitel warten könnt ^^*

Vielleicht bis zum Fortsetzung... hängt alles von euch ab *g*

*Bideru-chan

__


	2. Kapitel 2 - Leaving

1 Review! *snif* Aber Dangge ^^ Na ja, ich schreibe mal lieber weiter, wenn jemanden die FF interessiert geht es natürlich auch weiter ^^

**----------**

**Why couldn't I keep you?**

Kapitel 2: Leaving 

_Als sie ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, musste er es ihr wohl oder übel alles erklären. _

_„Luke... ich weis nicht warum auf jeden Fall kann man die Macht in ihm besonders spüren... Das heißt, dass es nicht schwer wäre euch aufzuspüren und irgendwelche Sith zu senden, um euch zu eliminieren..." Ani sah ihr erst einmal tief in die Augen bevor er das Ende das Satzes aussprach. Diese Augen, diese traurigen, grauen Augen die ihren Blick vorahnungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet hatten, konnte er einfach nicht warten lassen. _

_„Er muss weg von hier. Trainiert werden"_

_„Trainiert werden? Jeditraining?", fragte sie ein wenig wütend._

_Anakin nickte nur._

_„Jetzt verstehe ich endlich warum die meisten Leute euch als Monster bezeichnen! Ihr Jedis könnt doch nicht einfach einer Mutter ihren geradeeinmal fünfzehn Tage alten Sohn wegnehmen!" Ani hatte sie noch nie so wütend erlebt. Sonst war sie doch immer ganz Königin. Ganz in Kontrolle ihrer Gefühle. Doch er konnte sie verstehen. Er wollte zuerst sein Schicksal auch nicht akzeptieren. Doch sie konnten nie zusammenleben..._

_„Mé, versteh das doch! Wenn sie euch aufspüren, wärt ihr verloren"_

_„Wir wären nicht verloren", unterbrach sie ihn abrupt „wenn du bei uns bleibst Ani! Du könntest uns beschützten."_

_Er konnte ihre Angst fühlen. Als er näher zu ihr gang um sich neben sie zu setzten und seinen Arm um sie zu legen, werkte er, dass sie zitterte. _

_„Du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich könnte euch nie beschützen. Ich muss zuerst meine Ausbildung beenden..."_

_„Und wie lange wird das dauern? Monate? Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Nein! Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob du wieder zu mir... uns... zurückkommen würdest..."_

_„Oh Padmé, warum denn nicht? Du weist, ich würde alles für dich... euch ... tun" Er machte sich ernsthaft sorgen. Amidala war nicht einmal mehr davon überzeugt, dass er sie liebte. Was hatte er nur getan, dass sie so aufregte? _

_„Alles! Ja sicher! Und warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach hier?" Sie hatte den Punkt getroffen. Ein Jedi zu werden war ihm wichtiger als seine Familie. Zumindest von ihrer Sicht aus. Er selbst hatte sich nur dem ‚Willen der Macht gebeugt'... was auch immer das für sie bedeuten möge._

_„Die Macht..." begann er, doch er konnte den Satz nicht beenden._

_„Die Macht hier, die Macht da! Was ist wenn die Macht mal nicht recht hat?"  
  
_

_„Ami!?" Er wirkte geschockt. „Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken.... Ich gehe und das ist beschlossene Sache. Ich habe auch keine andere Wahl. Wie ich hörte hat Bail dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und du hast ANGENOMMEN! Wie kannst du da noch denken, dass ich meinen Traum aufgebe..."  
  
_

_„Ani.. du weist, ich habe nur der Öffentlichkeit wegen zugesagt. Er... es ist die einzigste Möglichkeit Naboo zu helfen... Ach Ani, ich wünschte es wäre alles anders...", änderte sie blitzschnell wieder ihre Laune und lehnte sich an ihren geliebten an. _

_„Ich auch..." , meinte dieser leise „ Ich auch... Aber es ist nun mal so wie es ist und wir müssen damit klarkommen, so schwierig es auch scheinen mag"_

_Eine Weile verharrten sie still so, in den Armen des anderen. Bis Ami schließlich doch sprach._

_„Pass gut auf ihn auf Ani. Und mache ihn zu einem so guten Jedi, wie du es wirst."_

_„Danke", war das einzigste, was Anakin dazu einfiel. Er war erleichtert, dass Padmé die Gefahr schließlich doch eingesehen hatte._

_„Und du, gib Acht auf Leia. Sie wird bestimmt genauso schön werden, wie du es bist.", brachte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hervor. _

_„Mindestens", gab sie das Kompliment zurück „schließlich hat sie ja etwas von uns beiden"_

_Daraufhin fingen beiden an zu lachen. Wie gut tat es endlich mal wieder zu lachen... Aber kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder still, remembering the situation they were in.._

_„Ani?"_

_„Ja?"_

_„Wann wirst du zurück kommen?"_

_„Hmm... ich habe ja noch einen Padawan auszubilden... obwohl ich selber noch einer bin..." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er das regen könnte, aber er würde schon einen Weg fingen. Bis jetzt hatte er immer einen Weg gefunden._

_„Ich lasse mich wieder von ihm Scheiden... So schnell wie möglich... wenn Naboo wieder einigermaßen in Frieden leben kann - ohne Fremde Hilfe"_

_„Dann bin ich wieder bei dir... Spätestens!", machte er ihr Hoffnungen. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde. Sie kannte Bail erst seit ein paar Wochen. Er war mächtig. Er konnte Naboo helfen. Aber nicht ihr. Ihr konnte nur einer helfen, und das war ihr Ani._

_„Wir werden Leia wie unsere Tochter aufziehen... Hoffentlich gefällt ihr das Leben als Prinzessin genauso wie es mir gefallen hat"_

_„Sicher... Sie kommt ja nach dir", entgegnete Ani „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie nicht aufwachsen sehen kann..."_

_„Ach Ani! Wir schaffen das schon..."_

_„Stimmt! Wir haben bis jetzt noch alles durchgestanden... Auch das", meinte jetzt auch er optimistisch._

_„Nur wann sehen wir uns wieder? Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon"_

_„Ich auch Padmé, ich auch"_

_Nachdem sie noch ein paar Minuten so dasaßen, schlief Amidala langsam ein. Auch Anakin fiel es jetzt erst auf, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war, und deshalb wartete er nur noch ein paar Minuten bis er sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett legte und zudeckte._

_„Schlaf gut, Mé. Und pass gut auf dich und Leia auf", flüsterte er noch, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab._

_Damit machte er sich schon wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Schließlich musste er am nächsten Morgen schon früh mit Obi-Wan losfliegen. _

_~_

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde Anakin von Obi-Wan geweckt._

_„Ani! In zwanzig Minuten fliegen wir los! Beeil dich!"_

_Skywalker sprang aus dem Bett. Zwanzig Minuten! Und er musste sich noch von so vielen Leuten verabschieden. _

_Müde schnappte er sich sein ‚Gepäck' und machte sich auf den Weg zu Padmés Zimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte er an, doch niemand antwortete. Also öffnete er die Tür einfach so. _

_Doch Ami schlief immer noch tief und fest und er konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen sie aufzuwecken. Also stand er ein paar Minuten einfach nur da und schaute sie an. Wie friedlich und schön sie doch aussah._

_Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten dachte er doch an die Zeit. Schließlich wollte er Obi-Wan doch nicht warten lassen und verließ ihr Zimmer. _

_Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete er niemandem. Zum Glück hatte er sich schon am vorherigen Tag von Leia verabschiedet, denn jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr dazu. _

_Als er am Raumschiff ankam, waren alle schon eingestiegen. Obwohl... alle... Alle waren eigentlich nur Obi-Wan. Also stieg er auch ein. _

_Am Steuer saß schon sein Meister und Ani nahm daneben Platz. _

_„Endlich! Dann kann es ja losgehen...", begann Kenobi._

_„Hast du Luke?", fragte Anakin daraufhin besorgt._

_„Sabé wollte ihn vorbeibringen.. da kommt sie"_

_Die Beiden beobachteten wie Sabé eintrat und den kleinen Jungen unter dem Arm hielt.  _

_Sie händigte ihn vorsichtig Skywalker aus, der sie noch aufhielt, als sie das Schiff verlassen wollte._

_„Sabé?"_

_„Ja?", antwortete sie, indem sie sich umdrehte._

_„Sag Padmé Auf Wiedersehn von mir, OK?"_

_„Klar, mach ich... aber ich muss jetzt los. Viel Glück euch beiden!"_

_Kurz darauf war sie auch schon vom Schiff verschwunden und Obi-Wan startete die Motoren._

_„Meister?", fragte Ani „Wie soll ich ihn eigentlich trainieren, wenn ich selber noch trainiert werden muss?"_

_„Ach", meinte dieser daraufhin optimistisch „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden"_

~

*g* Sooo... das war es dann mal für heute ^^ 

Tja, wahrscheinlich war es dass dann mal für die ganze Woche, aber vielleicht überwindet sich ja noch der ein oder andere zum Reviewen, und dann schreib ich weiter ^^


	3. Kapitel 3 - A new mission

_Endlich ^^  _

_Kapitel 3 ist fertig... keine Angst, ich erzähle euch hier nicht meine Lebensgeschichte, sondern ich wollte mich nur noch mal bei allen (2 -.-) Reviewern bedanken... Danke ihr beiden! Vielleicht seit ihr ja so nett und Reviewt mehr als ein mal *süchtig nach Reviews is* Und **ganz wichtig: **Du hast Starwars FFs geschrieben und sie nicht hier bei ff.net hochgeladen oder wenigstens mir geschickt? Bitteee ^^ Reviews ist nicht das einzige, nach dem ich süchtig bin *g* _

__

_Ach ja.. noch etwas: Episode 2 rockz! Ich würde sofort wieder rein gehen, falls ich hier in Österreich ein Kino finde (bin gerade im Urlaub *eg*)_

_Nun dann.. weiter geht's mit Kap. 3!_

__

_Kapitel 3: A new mission_

Und schließlich hatten sie auch einen Weg gefunden. Luke war kurz davor, seine Ausbildung zu beenden. Wenn es nach seinem Vater ginge, wäre er schon längst ein richtiger Jediritter, denn es gab kaum etwas, was er ihm noch beibringen konnte. Doch der Rat war wohl nicht so ganz seiner Meinung... Warum das so war hatte er keine Ahnung.

Nur ihr versprechen hatte Padmé nicht gehalten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch keine Chance dazu bekommen. Es sprach sich sogar schon hier im Tempel herum, dass sich die Lage in Naboo nur langsam besserte. Königin Amidala hatte immer noch viele Feinde. Ihr Thron war zu dieser Zeit immer noch nicht sicher. 

Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr und Leia gut. Wie sollte es einem sonst gehen, wenn man Millionen von Untertanen hat und in einem riesigen Schloss wohnt? Früher war es ihr als Königin von Naboo zwar nicht gerade gut gegangen, aber die Verantwortung, die ihr damals so zu schaffen gemacht hatte, hatte jetzt größtenteils ihr Mann, Bail, übernommen. 

Aber trotzdem bestand ihr Leben bestimmt aus viel Stress. Königin, und zur gleichen Zeit noch Mutter, zu sein,  ist bestimmt kein einfacher Job. 

Doch das waren die alten Zeiten. Im Moment hatte er sich mehr um Luke als um die Organas zu kümmern.

Da er seinen Sohn hier nirgens entdecken konnte, beschloss er ihn suchen zu gehen.

~

„Das trifft sich gut, Luke. Der Rat hat nämlich gerade beschlossen euch auf eine neue Mission zu schicken", erklärte ein ziemlich ruhiger Obi-Wan Kenobi dem jungen Padawan.

Luke antwortete nicht. Er wusste genau das Obi-Wan noch nicht fertig war.

„Bevor du mich angesprochen hast, war ich gerade auf dem Weg zu Anakin."

„Echt? Vater wird sich bestimmt freuen", meinte er zuversichtlich. 

„Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher...", murmelte er leise, sodass es Luke kaum hören konnte, und sagte Laut: „Das denke ich auch... Wir haben auch beschlossen, dass es langsam... ach, wahrscheinlich müsst ihr morgen schon aufbrechen."  
  
"Um was für einen Mission handelt es sich denn, Obi-Wan?"

„Das wird dir dein Vater erklären, ich muss mich erst ein mal mit ihm darüber unterhalten. Bis Morgen."  
  
"Bis Morgen", rief er ihm noch hinterher, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der frühere Meister seines Meister es noch hörte. 

Kurze Zeit später war Obi-Wan auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

~

„Der Jedirat hat sich darauf geeinigt, das dies wohl die beste Möglichkeit für deinen Sohn wäre..."

„Die beste Möglichkeit? Stimmt! _Luke das ist der Rest deiner Familie, entscheide sich ob du lieber im Palast leben willst oder im Jeditempel trainieren?_ Echt, die aller beste Möglichkeit!", unterbrach Anakin seinen früheren Meiser sarkastisch. Er hielt es bestimmt für keine gute Idee Luke zu Padmé und Leia zu bringen. Erst ein mal sollte der Padawan seine Ausbildung beenden, und dann würde er weiter sehen. Luke stand kurz vor seiner ‚Beförderung' zum Jediritter. Es könnte leicht passieren, dass er lieber bei seiner Mutter und Schwester bleiben würde als seine Ausbildung zu beenden. Anakin wäre auch fast auf Naboo zurückgeblieben.

„Es ist die Beste Möglichkeit Ani! Es ist entschieden worden, dass Luke nur zum Jediritter werden kann, wenn er mit seiner Familie vereint wurde und sieht, was er zurück lassen muss um das Leben eines Jedi zu leben", erklärte Obi-Wan.  

Anakin Skywalker schien es doch langsam zu verstehen. Auch er musste viel zurücklassen um Jediritter zu werden. Seine Mutter. Shmi. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging?

Da der jüngere der beiden nicht antwortete – und vor allem nicht wiedersprach – fuhr Obi-Wan Kenobi fort: „Außerdem kann die Königin und Senatorin nicht ohne Aufsicht gelassen werden. Sie hat schließlich viele Feinde"  
  


Ani wurde klar, dass es größtenteils nicht die Angst um Luke war die ihn von der Mission abhielt, sondern eher die Angst Padmé Ami... jetzt Padmé Organa wiederzusehen. Er musste sich daran erinnern das Jedis keine Angst kennen.

„Bis jetzt hat sie doch auch keine Beschützer gebraucht! Na ja... auf jeden Fall gibt es bestimmt genug Leute im Palast, die sie Beschützen. Warum werden dann wir gebraucht?", versuchte er sich von der Mission wegzubekommen „Wenn ich noch daran erinnern dürfte, Obi-Wan, dass sie es hasst, so viele Leute um sich zu haben, die sich um ihre Sicherheit kümmern wollen..."

„Das ist es ja gerade. Die Senatorin hat sich nach über zwanzig Jahren mit Politik und Anschlägen auf sie, mit immer irgendwelchen Leuten um sich, die sich um sie zu kümmern versuchen, mit der Verantwortung die ihr Amt mit sich bringt nach Ruhe gesehnt. Sie hätte es zwar nie zugegeben – Starköpfig wie sie ist – Aber ihr erster Sicherheitsoffizier hat sich an uns gewendet. Es ist zu gefährlich sie alleine irgendwo hin zu schicken, und mit einer ganzen Armee wäre es wohl schlecht eine Erholung für sie. Jedi und sein Padawan wären da schon dezenter und sie würde sich nicht allzu sehr wie im Glasshaus fühlen."

„Und wohin will sie?", fragte Anakin, der jetzt schon akzeptiert hatte das er mit seinem Padawan diese Mission beschreiten müssten. 

„Ich würde mich her fragen ‚Wohin wollen sie?' Anakin", korrigierte der Ältere.

~*~*~*~

_*lol* Ich wollte euch nur noch mal schnell ans Reviewen erinnern ^^_

_Ihr entscheidet ob es weiter geht..._


	4. Kapitel 4 - Preparations

_Hey, da bin ich ja schon wieder... ja ich bin's ^^_

_Schon nach zwei Tagen ist das nächste Kapitel fertig, ich glaube das liegt daran, dass ihr so schnell gereviewt habt.. also alles euer Verdienst! (Und alle meine Fehler sind eure Fehler *g*) Na ja, auf jeden Fall vielen Dank euch allen... besonders an Yvanne für die FF... (Ich warte schon auf den nächsten Teil ^^)  Komisch dass hier auf ff.net so wenig deutsche StarWars Fanfictions sind. Aber ich hoffe das werden wir schnell ändern, oder? Ich hätte auch noch eine alte in petto (einen Anfang zumindest) und vielleicht stelle ich sie ja dann auch noch on, falls ich nicht all zu viele Fehler entdecke, wenn ich mich gleich mal ans durchlesen mache (ist schon fast zwei Jahre her, dass ich die geschrieben habe)_

_So, genug erzählt, aber eins noch: Warum ich mitten in der Story aufgehört habe: Ich wusste echt nicht, wann ich wieder ins Internet konnte (hier ist das schon ziemlich schwer... besonders weil ich nicht mehr viele 1-Euro-Stücke (Der Internetanschluss hier ist schon seltsam... echt)  habe *grml* Aber allem kann Abhilfe geleistet werden *g*_

_Jetzt geht es aber endlich weiter:_

-----

_Kapitel 3: Preparations_

__

„Sie? Was soll das schon wieder heißen, Obi-Wan? Nimmt sie also doch wieder ihre ganzen Dienerinnen und Doubles mit..."

„Wer hat denn etwas von Doubles gesagt? Ich meinte nur Padmé und ihre Tochter", erklärte Kenobi lächelnd.

Anakins Gesicht hellte sich auf. Endlich würde er seine Tochter auch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Diese Mission hatte vielleicht doch viel Gutes an sich. 

Da der jüngere Jedi nichts erwiderte, fuhr Obi-Wan fort: „Womit wir auch schon wieder bei eurer Mission wären. Wir könnten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, indem ihr euch als Familie ausgebt. Luke könnte endlich kennen lernen, auf welches Leben er die ganze Zeit verzichtet hat, oder noch verzichten muss um seine Ausbildung zu beenden und ein Jedi zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite wäre die Senatorin sicher, weil eine ihrer Dienerinnen an Bails Seite einspringen könnte und keiner würde merken dass sie nicht da ist. Nicht schlecht, oder?"

Anakin Skywalker war wieder mal erstaut darüber, an was der Jedirat alles gedacht hatte. Doch mindestens eine Tatsache hatten sie vergessen. Und zwar die, dass Ani diese Senatorin einmal geliebt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es immer noch tat. Aber es war falsch. Deswegen liebte er sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr so wie früher. Früher hatten ihn die Bestimmungen der Jedi wenig gestört. Doch jetzt konnte er verstehen warum ein Jedi keine Gefühle für jemand anderen hegen darf. Das erschafft einen unwiedergutmachbaren Schwachpunkt des besagten Jedis. Und der, der Padmé in der Hand hätte, hätte dann auch Anakin in der Hand. Und was es heißt einen Jedi in der Hand zu haben ist wohl jedem klar. In der Hand des falschen könnte es eine Katastrophe auslösen. Und wenn der Jedi dann auch noch der Auserwählte ist, der Ausgleich zwischen der Hellen und Dunklen Seite der Macht ist...

Doch er nahm sich vor das nicht herauszufordern. Die Mission ist eine Mission für Luke, um seine Abstammung herauszufinden. Und eine Mission für Leia und Padmé, um sich von ihrem harten Leben zu erholen. Aber eine Mission für Anakin war es nicht. Bis vielleicht auf die Tatsache dass er seine Tochter wiedersehen würde... Und die _ehemalige_ Liebe seines Lebens. Wenn es doch hoffentlich nur bei ‚ehemalige' bleiben wird.

„Hallo?! Coruscant an Anakin! _(**Anmerkung der Autorin(musste sein):** *lol* Zuerst hatte ich **Erde** an Anakin geschrieben ^^)_", machte sich Obi-Wan Kenobi bemerkbar während er mit seinen Armen von Anakins Augen rumfuchtelte. 

Der jüngere der beiden wurde gleich aus den Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Meister!"

Obi-Wan konnte nicht anders, er musste anfangen zu lachen. „Ani, manchmal glaube ich du bist gar nicht erwachsen geworden. Den Blick hattest du als Padawan aber viel glaubwürdiger drauf. Mit Abstand" Er musste sich erst ein wenig beruhigen, bis er wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kam. „Ich glaube du machst dich jetzt lieber auf den Weg zu deinem Sohn. Ihr habt ja morgen eine aufregende Mission vor euch"

Doch Anakin war total anders als früher. Dieses Mal folgte er den Anweisungen seines früheren Meisters sofort, ohne Nachzufragen oder eine total andere Lösung vorzuschlagen. Obwohl Obi-Wan nur sein alter Meister war und sie, aus der Sichtweise der Jedi, beide den selben Rang hatten. Jediritter. Vielleicht gehörte Luke nun auch bald dazu.

**~**

Padmé Amidala Organa war wütend. So wütend wie sie schon seid mindestens fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mesa Rim eigentlich? Sie und überarbeitet? Sie war doch alt genug und konnte selbst entscheiden wann sie überarbeitet war und wann nicht. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er recht. Schon seit über zehn Jahren was sie nicht mehr von Alderaan weg gekommen. Aber das rechtfertigte sein Verhalten immer noch nicht.

Und Mesa Rim sollte für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich sein? Bis jetzt hatte sie sich mit dem etwas älteren Mann zwar immer gut verstanden, aber diese Aktion fand bei ihr bestimmt keinen Wiederhall. Sie hatte zwar bestimmt mehr Lust, sich auf irgendeinem schönen, abgelegenen Planeten zu entspannen als sich mit ihrem Mann herumzustreiten, aber da es unglaublich viele Attentäter, gibt, die sie überall aufspüren könnten würde sie bestimmt nicht ohne eine Begleitung von mindestens zwanzig Mann gehen gelassen werden. Und ohne Leia würde sie eh auf keinen Fall gehen. Aber das wäre wohl ihr geringstes Problem.

Im Moment war ihr größtes Problem ihren ‚Sicherheitsbeauftragten' zu finden. Sie hatte ihn schon versucht zu kontaktieren und in seinem Quartier hatte sie auch schon nachgeschaut. Doch... nicht die geringste Spur von Mesa Rim. Vielleicht besprach er sich gerade mit ihrem Mann. Ja, genau, dass musste es sein! Doch wo sollte sie Bail so schnell auffinden? Nicht einmal zwei Monate waren sie verheiratet gewesen, als sie anfingen sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sie bis jetzt beibehalten hatten. Sie trafen sich meist nur zu offiziellen Anlässen, sonst passierte es selten, dass sie sich über den Weg liefen.

Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie man sie äußerlich noch für ein glückliches Ehepaar halten konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit immer so glücklich gaben. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dieses ‚Glückliche-Ehepaar-Spielen' noch aushalten würde. Leia war die einzige, die sie in diesem Schloss noch zum Lachen bringen konnte, seit dem Bail ihre ganzen früheren Dienerinnen in einer Wohnung die mindestens zehn Kilometer vom Palast entfernt war angesiedelt hatte.

Wenn sie zu sich selber ehrlich war, hatte sie die ganzen sechzehn Jahre nur an einen Gedacht. Und zwar an ihren Ani.

„Königin Amidala? Sie wollten mich sprechen?", wurde sie von ihrem gesuchten Sicherheitsoffizier unterbrochen, der gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte, als sie auf mehrere Anklopfversuche nicht reagiert hatte. 

„Genau, Mesa Rim. Was haben sie sich eigentlich dabei ge...", begann sie und fuhr noch lange fort.

**~**

„Jedi? Haben sie gerade gesagt Jedi?", Padmé fragte lieber noch ein mal nach um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Schließlich konnte sie sich ja auch verhört haben. Alles war möglich.

„Ja. Ich habe mit Mace Windu gesprochen und sowohl er als auch Yoda sind einverstanden", erklärte der Sicherheitsbeamte genauer.

„Aha" Jetzt war Amidala schon mehr als zufrieden mit dem Plänen ihres Untergebenen. Wenn es Jedi waren, die sie auf den Reise beschützen würden, würde sie sich bestimmt nicht so... so beschützt fühlen. Und was am wichtigsten war: Er könnte die Jedi über Anakin und Luke ausfragen. 

„Dann sind sie also einverstanden, Hoheit?"

„Hab ich ihnen nicht schon oft gesagt, dass sie mich nicht Hoheit nennen sollen?", stellte sie sich beleidigt. „Aber Ja, ich bin einverstanden, wenn Leia mitkommen kann"

„Aber genau das hatte ich doch geplant", freute sich Mesa über die Übereinstimmung.

„Dann kann es Morgen ja los gehen. Sie holen uns ja ab. Ich sage nur noch schnell Leia bescheid"

Doch bevor Rim antworten konnte, war die Königin auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden um ihrer Tochter die Gute Nachricht mitzuteilen.

------

_Cliffhanger! Aber nur um euch an das Reviewen zu erinnern. Wer weis, wie lange es sonst bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauern wird *=^^=*_


	5. Kapitel 5 - Reunion ==]1[==

_Danke Yvanne und Julie! Kaum ist ein neues Kapitel draußen, habt ihr auch schon ein Review abgegeben... Tja, was kann ich da wohl machen? Richtig! Noch ein neues Kapitel schreiben! Und das habe ich auch gemacht...(hab ja zur Zeit nichts anderes zu tun... wenn mein E-Mail Server mal wieder spinnt... *grml*)_

_Es ist zwar ein zweiteiliges Kapitel, aber der erste Teil der „Reunion" ist schon fertig... Na dann... viel Spaß!_

_Und damit ich mir den Cliffhanger sparen kann: **Reviewen, Reviewen, und weiter Reviewen!** Der nächste Teil wird wahrscheinlich ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, weil ich nicht weiß ob ich nächste Woche noch ins Internet kann. Also gebt euch mit diesem Teil zufrieden  =^.^=  Bidde ^^_

_Ich wiederhole mich glaube ich, aber viel Spaß ^^ Und Vorhang auf:_

_*surr* *quitsch*_

--------

_Kapitel 5: Reunion_==]**1**[==

__

Luke konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte sich auf eine abenteuerliche Mission gefreut und jetzt durften sie eine Königin und eine Prinzessin beschützen. Wer weis was das mit Abenteuer zu tun hat.

Er war bis jetzt nur einmal mit einer Prinzessin zusammengetroffen und hatte sich von da an geschworen, sich nie wieder mit einer anzulegen. Wie konnte man bloß so arrogant sein! Dabei war ihr einziger Verdienst der gewesen, dass ihre Mutter eine Königin war. Hoffentlich waren nicht alle Prinzessinnen so...

Am liebsten hätte er diese Mission einfach aufgegeben. Doch sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese Mission die einzigste Möglichkeit für ihn wäre, zum Jediritter zu werden. Warum auch immer.

Wahrscheinlich weil ein Jedi auch ein Selbstmaß an Selbstbeherrschung und Geduld sein sollte. Und weil die Jedi eigentlich keine Krieger sind sondern nur zum Beschützen mit der Macht verbunden sind. So dachte zumindest Luke.

***~***

Währendessen machte sich Anakin Vorwürfe, dass er seinem Sohn doch nicht den wahren Grund für die Mission mitgeteilt hatte. Seiner Meinung nach konnte die Erkenntnis auch noch warten. Es war genug, wenn er es erfährt, nachdem die Mission beendet war. Schließlich würde er ja auch so seine ‚Familie' kennen lernen. Es könnte leicht passieren das er irgendjemandem erzählen würde, dass Prinzessin Leia Organa seine Schwester war. Und damit wäre das ganze Ansehen das die Organas bis jetzt genossen haben verschwunden. Er vertaute seinem Sohn zwar, aber das Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Oder er wollte es nicht eingehen.

Er fragte sich, ob es Leia wenigstens selbst wusste, das Bail nicht ihr richtiger Vater war. Aber darüber machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken. Bald würde Anakin es ja selbst heraus finden können.

Nach den schon vergangenen neun Stunden Flug wunderte er sich, wann sie endlich auf Alderaan ankommen würden. Vielleicht war es doch nicht richtig, dass Obi-Wan ihnen zwei Piloten mitgeschickt hatte. Falls er am Steuer gesessen hätte, wären sie schon längst da, da war er sich sicher. Und auch Luke hätte bestimmt nicht so lange gebraucht. Sie hatten das schnellste Schiff genommen, was sich in einem Tag auftreiben hatte lassen können. Es müsste bestimmt dazu fähig sein schneller zu fliegen als es es jetzt tat.

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in das Cockpit machen, als er durch Zufall aus dem Fenster sah und einen Planeten entdeckte. Sie waren also doch kurz davor, auch Alderaan zu landen.

Nur diese Piloten hatten nicht ein mal die Güte, ihnen dass mitzuteilen, sodass er seinem Padawan wohl oder übel selbst bescheid sagen musste.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn.

***~***

Zur gleichen Zeit rannte Leia Organa aufgeregt den Korridor zu ihrem Zimmer entlag. Endlich hatte sie Chance zwei, oder wenigstens einen echten Jedi zu treffen und dann hatte sie sich nicht einmal richtig vorbereitet.

Eilig stieß sie die Türe auf. Wenigstens ein anderes Kleid musste sie noch finden, in dem, welches sie gerade trug konnte sie ihre Begleiter für die nächste Woche nicht willkommen heißen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank ein passendes gefunden hatte. Natürlich machte sie sich auch sofort daran, es anzuziehen.

***~***

Padmé Amidala Organa hatte inzwischen eine wichtige Besprechung mit Sabé, die in der nächsten Woche die Königin spielen sollte. Bail selber hatte sie noch keine Nachricht von ihrer Abreise hinterlassen. Falls er den Brief auf seiner Kommode nicht entdecken würde, würde Sabé ihn schon daran erinnern. Aber es würde sie kaum wundern, wenn ihr Ehemann das Double nicht ein mal erkennen würde, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagen würde.

Sie erklärte ihrer ehemaligen Dienerin gerade, was sie auf der nächsten Sitzung des Senats zu sagen hatte, als sie vor dem Palast ein Raumschiff landen sah. ‚Das müssen die Jedi sein', dachte sie sich ‚zum Glück habe ich Leia gesagt, dass sie sie begrüßen soll... es war wirklich etwas kurzfristig. Aber ich muss mich trotzdem beeilen. Wir dürfen sie ja nicht allzu lang warten lassen'

Daraufhin wandte sie sich wieder Sabé zu, die sich schon wunderte, warum Padmé plötzlich mitten in der Erklärung inne gehalten hatte.

***~***

Vor dem Palast war in der Zwischenzeit das Schiff gelandet. Aber zum Glück der Prinzessin war noch niemand ausgestiegen, sodass sie gerade noch rechtzeitig mit ein paar Dienerinnen und Mesa Rim, der auch ihr Sicherheitsbeauftragter war, aus dem Eingangstor schritt um die Jedi willkommen zu heißen. 

Und das keine Sekunde zu spät, stellte sie fest als sie zwei braune Gestalten, wahrscheinlich die Jedi, aussteigen sah. Der eine hielt sich etwa einen Halben Meter hinter dem anderen. Von ihrer Mutter wusste sie, dass das ein Zeichen der Respekt für den ersten war. Daraus folgerte sie, das der zweite der Padawan war. Ihre Mutter wusste überhaupt viel über Jedis. Leia beschloss sie einmal danach zu fragen, woher sie das alles wusste. 

Als sie weiter auf die Tür sah, entdeckte sie noch zwei Piloten, die es gar nicht zu interessieren schien, wer oder was sie war. Sie hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und schon waren die beiden verschwunden. 

Doch sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun als den Piloten hinterher zuschauen. Die beiden Jedi waren vor ihr stehen geblieben, hatten ihre Kapuzen abgenommen und warteten geduldig bis sie sich wieder ihnen zuwandte.

Im ersten Moment war sie von sich selber enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht auf das wichtigste konzentriere konnte, doch kaum eine Sekunde später war sie wieder ganz Prinzessin und wandte sich dem älter aussehenden der Beiden zu. Ihrer Erziehung sei Dank.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre euch auf Alderaan Willkommen zu heißen. Ich muss meine Mutter entschuldigen, sie hat noch ein paar wichtige Dinge vorzubereiten, bevor wir abfliegen. Wenn sie wollen, können sie sich solange noch den Palast ansehen, Jedi ...!?"

„Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker. Und das ist mein Padawan und Sohn Luke Skywalker. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Prinzessin", half der Jedi ihr aus der Klemme, indem er sie zuerst auf seinen Padawan aufmerksam machte und dann fast synchron mit ihm den Kopf senkte und wieder erhob.

Leia bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen und ging voran in den Palast. 

Etwa einen Schritt hinter ihr folgten die Jedi und dann kam der Rest ihrer Gefolgschaft.

***~***

_[insert no cliffhanger here]___


	6. Kapitel 6 - Reunion ==]2[==

_Hallo, ich bin wieder daaa ^^_

_Letzte Woche bin ich leider nicht mehr ins Internet gekommen, der PC hier im Hotel ist leider kaputt gegangen (wer ist daran wohl schuld... *pfeif*)... aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel da *g*_

_Und noch einmal **vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews**!!! Ohne euch würde es nicht weitergehen ^^_

_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung bevor es los geht... ich habe mich entschieden aus der ‚_Reunion_' einen Dreiteiler zu machen... einfach weil ich sonst zu lange Kapitel schreiben musst... und ich bin nun mal faul.. aber Pssssst.... und **lest den Cliffhanger!!! Sehr wichtig!!!** Ihr dürft aubstimmen... ^^_

---------

_Kapitel 6: Reunion_  ==]**2**[==

Anakin Skywalker folgte seiner Tochter mit gemäßigtem Abstand, obwohl er das Anwesen der Organas früher schon oft besichtigt hatte. Damals war er noch mit Bail befreundet gewesen – oder wenigstens waren sie gute Bekannte – aber jetzt... Bail wollte wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, wegen Padmé... Oder wegen Leia. Er wusste es nicht so genau. Auf jeden Fall wollte er ihm lieber nicht über den Weg laufen.

Doch Leia. Genau so hatte er sie sich immer vorgestellt. Sie sah fast genau so aus, wie Padmé vor ein paar Jahren und benahm sich auch fast so, nur dass die frühere Königen von Naboo sich bestimmt nicht so leicht ablenken lassen würde. 

Er sah noch ein mal zurück, und merkte, dass Luke ihm folgte, doch der jüngere schien nicht so glücklich mit der Führung zu sein. Obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, staunte der Padawan nicht schlecht, als sie bei dem riesigen Garten angekommen waren. 

Doch sie verweilten dort nicht lange, schließlich hatten sie noch ein ganzes Schloss zu besichtigen. 

***~***

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses hatte Padmé Sabé alles erklärt und zum Glück hatte diese ihr auch noch schnell geholfen, die wichtigsten Klamotten einzupacken. Obi-Wan hatte ihr zwar auch den Ablauf der Mission erklärt, doch im Gegenteil zu Leia hatte sie trotzdem ihre ‚einigermaßen' teuren Roben eingesteckt. Sabé war dort schon aufmerksamer gewesen und hatte ihr einige von ihren Kleidern geliehen. Schließlich mussten sie ja arm wirken. Oder auf jeden Fall nicht reich. 

‚Leia!', schoss es wie ein Blitz in ihr Gehirn. Ihre Tochter hatte sie ja ganz vergessen! Sicher, die Prinzessin wusste schon was zu tun war, doch sie wollte weder sie noch die Jedi warten lassen. 

„Hey Sabé, ich glaube du schaffst das schon... aber ich muss jetzt los. Lässt du bitte unser Gepäck in das Schiff bringen? Ich glaube Leia hat ihres noch im Zimmer stehen..."

„Klar! Viel Spaß!", verabschiedete sich Sabé während Padmé sich auf den Weg machte, um die drei zu suchen. Wenn sie recht hatte, dann müssen sie gerade auf einer Tour im Palast sein. Und schließlich kannte sie ihre Tochter zu gut, um nicht echt zu haben.

***~***

Luke viel es wie Tomaten von den Augen. Ihre Jediroben! Warum hatten sie nicht schon vorher daran gedacht? In diesen Klamotten müsste sie doch jeder sofort als Jedi erkennen und dann wäre die ganze schöne Tarnung für nichts mehr nütze. Eigentlich wusste jeder, der von den Jedi wusste auch, dass diese keine Familien haben durften, warum auch immer. So konnten sie sich ganz bestimmt nicht als einfache Familie ausgeben.

Doch woher sollten sie jetzt noch andere Kleider nehmen? Sie waren schon zu weit von Crocusant entfernt um einfach zurückkehren zu können um ihre eigenen ‚normalen' Anzüge zu holen die sie sonst auf Undercovermissionen trugen, und damit den Urlaub von zwei Drittel der Königsfamilie zu verschieben. 

Aber nun waren sie einmal in einem Schloss und dort musste es Unmengen an Kleidern geben. Da müssten auf jeden Fall auch passende für die beiden Jedi dabei sein. Wenigstens nachfragen könnte man ja mal. Doch nicht ohne den dazu gehörigen Respekt für eine Prinzessin.

***~***

‚Zum Glück hatte Luke sich an die Kleider erinnert', dachte Anakin während er sich auf den Weg zu einer Garderobe machte, die Leia ihm vorher beschrieben hatte. Luke hatte sie an eine andere geführt, schließlich war er ja ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als sein Vater. Die Prinzessin selber war ihre Mutter suchen gegangen, was wohl eher ein Vorwand war, weil sie sich selber noch umkleiden musste. In dem Kleid was sie bei der Begrüßung getragen hatte konnte sie schlecht für arm gehalten werden.

Als er in die Gardarobe eintrat, wunderte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie viele verschiedene Klamotten in diesen Schlössern gehordet werden müssen. Tausende verschiedene Hosen und mindestens genauso viele Hemden und Schuhe! Und wenn man dann noch nachdenkt, wie viele verschiedene Gardaroben es geben müsste...

Jedoch brauchte er nicht lange um sich ein passendes Outfit auszusuchen.

***~***

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit war Padmé Amidala Organa auf der Suche nach dem Raum, in dem sich Anakin gerade befand. Vor ein paar Minuten war sie auf ihre Tochter getroffen die ihr erzählt hatte das die Jedi, ein gewisser Anakin Skywalker und sein Sohn Luke, gut angekommen waren und wo sie sich befanden.

Anakin und Luke Skywalker – Zwei Namen die sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, aber an die sie bis jetzt  jeden Tag ihres Lebens gedacht hatte (Seit sie wusste das die beiden überhaupt existieren, natürlich erst ^^). Natürlich hatte sie nicht lange gezögert sondern hatte sich sofort aufgemacht, um sie zu suchen.

Padmé hoffte nur, dass Anakin nicht zu wütend auf sie war, weil Leia weder ihn noch Luke erkannt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihrer Tochter die Wahrheit schon viel früher erzählen sollen. 

Aber in welche Garderobe hatte Leia sie noch ein mal geschickt? Ihrer Meinung nach war es die Nummer 26, aber es könnte natürlich auch die siebenundzwanzigste sein. 

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür mit der 26...

„Hey! Kann man sich hier nicht einmal in Ruhe umziehen...", brachte sie eine bekannte Stimme zum Anhalten. Wie sie das nur vergessen konnte... Jedis und ihre bekannte Voraussicht, aber sie würde sich ihre Überraschung bestimmt nicht anmerken lassen.

„Seit wann hat dich das denn gestört?", verteidigte sie sich, während sie ein paar Hemden auf die Seite schob, um der Quelle der Stimme näher zu kommen. Doch dort war auch niemand. Aber vielleicht hinter dem nächsten Regal...

Anakin erinnerte sich auch noch gut daran, dass ihn das früher nie gestört hatte. Doch früher war Padmé auch noch nicht anderweitig verheiratet gewesen. 

Aber jetzt war das alles eh egal, denn er hatte sich fertig umgezogen.  

„Und, wie geht es Leia?", tauchte er plötzlich hinter ihr auf.

„Gut, ziemlich gut. Besonders da es ja jetzt in den Urlaub geht... Aber du hast sie ja getroffen, oder?"

„Ja, sicher. Sie kommt nach dir...", gab er wahrheitsmäßig zurück.

Jetzt drehte sie sich das erste mal um und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Tut mir Leid"

„Was denn?", fragte Anakin überrascht, in dem er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat.

„Dass ich es ihr nicht gesagt habe... das du ihr Vater bist..." Sie konnte nicht anders und musste auf den Boden schauen. Er musste schon ziemlich enttäuscht von ihr sein. Und da möchte sie sein Gesicht lieber nicht sehen.

„Macht doch nichts... wenn ich ehrlich bin Luke weis es auch noch..." Doch er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„WAASSS??? Und ich habe wer weis wie viele Schuldgefühle deswegen! Und du, du..." schrie sie ihn an, während sie ein T-Shirt nach ihm warf, dass nicht weit von ihr gehangen hatte. Und ihn am Kopf traf.

Anakin zwar keine Probleme den weiteren Geschossen auszuweichen, jedoch hatte er mehr Probleme damit, sie zu beruhigen, obwohl auch er wusste, dass der grüßte Teil dieses Wutausbruches nur gespielt war.

***~***

---------

Ha! Sie heben sich endlich getroffen... aber Padmé hat Luke noch nicht gesehen also ist die Reunion noch nicht komplett *g*

_Jetzt kommen wir mal zu Teil 1 der Cliffhangers: _

_Was meint ihr, wo sollen sie hingehen (fliegen^^)? Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden.._

_Ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen, zuerst wollte ich sie nach Naboo schicken, aber da wird Padmé ja überall erkannt ^^ Aber ich weis schon wo sie NOCH hingehen *eg* aber das verrate ich noch... vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch ^^_

_Jetzt will ich erst einmal eure Vorschläge hören!!! Sonst gibt's kein nächstes Kapitel (weil ich nicht weis wohin ich sie schicken soll)... ihr könnt auch irgendwelche Planeten erfinden, müsst mir nur beschreiben, wie es dort aussehen sollte... Ach ja, vielleicht könntet ihr mirdie Vorschläge auch per E-Mail schicken, falls ihr nicht Reviewen wollt (_lya_sama@hotmail.com_) _

_Kommen wir zu Teil 2: **Vegesst das Reviewen nicht!!!! **_=^.^=__


	7. Kapitel 7 - Reuniun ==]3[==

**_Neeeiiinn..._**_ ratet mal was ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht hab'! Ja richtig.... die _'Reunion'_ ist jetzt ein Vierteiler... Bin ich nicht fies? So kurze Teile zu schreiben... aber für mich sind sie schon lange genug, und für euch auch, auch jeden Fall wenn mindestens jede Woche ein oder zwei rauskommen, oder? *g* Ich hoffe ihr freut euch auch über den dritten Teil =^^=_

DANKE für die Reviews Leute!! Ich überlege mir schon lange, ob wir es mit der Story schaffen, 30 Reviews zu kriegen... na ja, ich glaube das schaffen wir, oder? Die FF wird wahrscheinlich noch lang werden (wie alle meine FFs... und irgendwann in der Mitte hör ich dann auf... *grml*) Also sorgt dafür, dass das diesmal nicht so wird ^^ Danke schon mal ^.^ Ich hab da nämlich auch schon eine schöne Idee für ein Sequel... ^^

_Julie ist die einzigste, die mir einen Vorschlag gemacht hat, auf welchen Planeten sie gehen sollen... Na ja, Danke!!! Ich habe mich jetzt auch schon entschieden, und wenn ich jetzt noch sage, dass ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig von der Epi II Storyline abschreiben werde, wisst ihr bestimmt schon wo es hingehen wird. Entschuldigung schon einmal im vorhinein, aber ich werde das ganze natürlich auch umändern... ABER nur den Teil auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie Urlaub machen... so, genug erzählt (vielleicht hat es sogar jemand kapiert?! ^.^)_

_Jetzt geht es aber weiter ^^ endlich...::::_

-------------

_Kapitel 7: Reunion_  ==]**3**[==

****

Die Lichter waren gerade wie von Geisterhand angegangen, als Luke den Korridor entlang lief, den Leia kaum eine Minute vor ihm auch passiert hatte. Er war auf der Suche nach der Prinzessin und, mehr oder weniger seinem Vater. Jedoch war Leia nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt während sein Vater schon gut einen Kilometer entfernt war. 

Wahrscheinlich war seine Zwillingsschwester auch auf den Weg zu Anakin, es schien auf jeden Fall so, wenn man den Weg nahm, den sie zur Zeit verfolgte. 

Da – Das dort vorne hinter der Ecke war doch eindeutig ihr Ärmel gewesen! Aber in einem anderen, älter wirkenden Kleid...

***~***

‚Dieser Luke ist doch echt nett... auch wenn ich mir die Jedis eigentlich viel... viel... ‚kälter' vorgestellt hatte', dachte Leia jetzt über ihren Gesprächspartner der letzten fünf Minuten. Sie hatten sich zwar nur ein paar Minuten unterhalten, aber Leia wusste jetzt schon ziemlich viel über das Leben eines Padawans und sie, sie hatte ihm fast alles über ihr Dasein als Prinzessin erzählt. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich bei ihm verstanden.

Genau deswegen hatte sie auch an der letzten Abzweigung einen Umweg vorgeschlagen, damit sie nicht zu schnell ankommen würden. Sie hatte ihm zwar nicht gesagt, dass sie jetzt den längeren Weg liefen, aber so wie er sie angesehen hatte, konnte sie daraus schließen, das er es wohl gemerkt hatte. Er hatte ihr auch schon mitgeteilt, dass Jedis die Fähigkeit haben, es zu fühlen wenn jemand lügt oder etwas verheimlicht. Doch daran hatte sie in dem Moment nicht gedacht, das fiel ihr erst jetzt wieder ein, als es schon zu spät war.

Wenn sie ehrlich war freute sie sich jetzt doch auf den ‚Urlaub'. Besonders da Luke dabei war. Sie hatte endlich jemanden in ihrem Alter gefunden, mit dem sie sich über alles unterhalten konnte. Sicher, sie konnte sich auch mit ihrer Mutter unterhalten, aber das war einfach nicht das selbe. 

Fast hätte sie gedacht sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt, doch irgendwie war das nicht ganz richtig. Es war eher so wie mit einem Bruder. Einem wiedergefunden Bruder. Einem wiedergefundenen Bruder den sie nie hatte. 

Luke hatte ihr schon viel über seinen Vater erzählt und sie hatte herausgefunden das Anakin Skywalker und ihre Mutter viel gemeinsam hatten. Wenn sie dem Padawan glauben schenken konnte, hatten beiden nämlich nur gute Eigenschaften. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass ihre Mutter, mehr der weniger glücklich, mit ihrem Vater verheiratet ist, hätte sie ihm grad vorgeschlagen, die beiden zu verkuppeln.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gehört hatte, erwähnte er, dass Jediritter keine Beziehungen haben dürfen. Leia war schockiert. Warum sollten Jedis nicht auch Familien Gründen dürfen? Da fiel ihr ein Fakt ein, den er wohl kaum leugnen konnte...

„Keine Beziehungen und keine Kinder? Komisch... warum gibt es dich dann?"

„Ähm.." Luke kam langsam in Verlegenheit. Ja genau! Warum gab es ihn dann? War sein Vater vielleicht doch nicht so ein perfekter Jedi, wie er dachte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, warum es ihn überhaupt gab. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wofür es ihn überhaupt gab und er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wegen wem es ihn überhaupt gab! Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wer überhaupt seine Mutter war. Aber es gab auch die Möglichkeit, dass... "Ich glaube das ich eine Ausnahme bin. Obi-Wan hat mir einmal erzählt, das mein Vater das Gleichgewicht zwischen den hellen und dunklen Seite der Macht aufrecht erhalten muss. Und schließlich muss ja irgendjemand dieses Talent erben, oder? Vielleicht musste er ja dafür sorgen, dass das auch in der Zukunft so bleibt...", erfand er eine Theorie, von der er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie stimmen könnte. 

„Also ich weis nicht...", meinte Leia kritisch und kam mit einer anderen Theorie auf, die sich näher an der Wahrheit befand. Nämlich der, dass Anakin sich einfach nur in ein Mädchen verliebt hatte, und dann passierten die ganzen Sachen einfach, und er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Aber das wollte Luke wiederum nicht glauben. Sein Vater und so etwas Unverantwortliches tun? Nein! Nachdem er sich ausgerechnet hatte wie alt sein Vater bei seiner Geburt war (17!) erschien es ihm aber doch nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich. Jedoch erschien ihm sein Vorschlag viel realistischer...

***~***

"Au! Und du hast ihr nicht geholfen?", fieberte Anakin gerade in einer Geschichte mit, die Padmé ihm gerade über Leia erzählte. 

„Sicher habe ich das! Was denkst du denn von mir? Ich habe ihn natürlich sofort abgestellt! Nur dann war es schon zu spät. Ihre Haare hatten sich schon viel zu fest verfangen und wir mussten sie abschneiden lassen...", erklärte sie ihm gerade, warum Leias Haare viel kürzer als die ihrigen waren. „Nun ja, das ist zwar schon fast drei Jahre her, aber ihre Haare wachsen nicht gerade schnell..."

„Das ist doch noch gar nichts! Du hättest mal Luke sehen sollen, als er Obi-Wan zeigen wollte, was er... halt... ich glaube Luke und Leia kommen! Sie sind schon fast vor der Tür.."

„Waas??? Und hier innen sieht es aus... Ich glaube wir gehen lieber raus, Ani", meine sie vorsichtig als sie das Chaos in der Garderobe sah, das – zum größten Teil – sie selber verursacht hatte. Sie wollte schon die Tür offnen, als der Jedi sie zurückhielt.

„Mé, wenn ich dich wäre würde ich mich so nicht im Palast sehen lassen... besonders nicht mit der Frisur..."

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gegen meine..." Doch als sie selbst in den Spiegel blickte, sah sie was er damit meinte. Ihre Frisur war echt nicht mehr die beste, aber nur wenn man so die Frisur beschreiben könnte, die sie sonst nur hatte, wenn sie frisch aus dem Bett kam. 

Während sie versuchte das beste daraus zu machen und im Hintergrund Anakin sah, der mit Hilfe der Macht versuchte wieder Ordnung in die Klamotten zu bringen, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie sich ihr Wiedertreffen eigentlich ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. Sie hätte eher gedacht, dass er sie mit einem ‚Ich liebe dich immer noch, Mé!" begrüßen würde und sie sich danach ihren Traum erfüllen könnte. Ihn endlich wieder zu küssen und wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Sie hätte auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen gehabt. Doch er schien sie nicht mehr zu lieben. Er schien eingesehen zu haben, dass ihr Verhältnis damals ein Fehler gewesen war. Er schien jetzt ein richtiger, verantwortungsbewusster Jedi geworden zu sein. Willkommen Obi-Wan #2! Leider konnte sie diesen blauen Augen immer noch nicht wiederstehen...

Jedoch konnte es genauso sein, das er dachte, dass sie jetzt Bail liebte. Doch es gab nichts was sie zur Zeit weniger tat.

***~***

_Das war es dann wohl für heute!... bis zum nächsten Teil *g*_

Und denkt an die 3o Reviews ^^ 


	8. Kapitel 8 - Reunion ==]4[==

**_Nur etwas u meiner Entschuldigung *g*: _**_Das Kapitel war schon seit So, dem... ach was weiß ich... nach dem WM Endspiel auf jeden Fall... fertig, nur erst war ff.net down und jetzt bin ich schon seit über 2 Wochen im Urlaub(darum konnte ich es auch nicht nocheinmal durchlesen... sauteuer das surfen hier... grml... also bevor meine Zeit um ist... UND AotC hab ich mir entzwischen noch mal angeschaut (und noch ein mal auf Italienisch... aber kein Wort verstanden ^^) _

****

****

**_-------_**

****

**_Endlich!!!_**_ Ff.net funktioniert wieder richtig und ich bemerke es erst jetzt *grml*_

_Na ja, etwas anderes hätte ich von mir auch nicht erwartet... jetzt aber mal zum wesentlichen: **20 Reviews!!! Danke!!!** Die 30 sind also doch nicht mehr so weit entfernt ^^_

**_Ich habe 2 gute Nachrichten für euch:_**

- **_1._**_ : Die Reunion ist endlich abgeschlossen!!! Yeah!!!_

- **_2_**_. : Ich bin mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon fast fertig!!! Wird etwas länger als die anderen, jedoch kann es noch etwas dauern bis ich es hochlade, weil ich mir vorher noch einmal AotC (Episode II, was sonst? ^^) anschauen muss, damit ich mir ein bisschen von der SL klauen kann (Nicht viel... außerdem verändere ich auch noch viel... ach ja, weder Dooku noch Jango& Boba Fett werden auftauchen ^^ Und kein einziger Klonkrieger.. -.-)_

_Fast hätte ich es vergessen.... **das nächste Kapitel** =^^=_

-----

_Kapitel 8: Reunion_ ==]**4**[==

„... er ist wirklich schrecklich. Zum Glück sehe ich ihn meistens nur bei offiziellen Anlässen... Ich weis gar nicht was meine Mutter an ihm findet", beendete Leia gerade die Erzählung über ihren Vater, Bail Organa. „Oder doch. Als Senator und König von Alderaan ist er einer der beliebtesten der ganzen Republik..."

„Also ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen. Von Politik verstehe ich nicht gerade viel, außerdem... wie soll ich es sagen... Politiker sind meistens nicht gerade die besten Menschen, sie sind eher so etwas wie Schauspieler. Sagt auf jeden Fall Obi-Wan immer und ich glaube wenigstens bei deinem Vater hat er damit recht", entgegnete Luke daraufhin. 

„Ich glaube wir müssten gleich da sein, hinter der... Da sind sie ja schon! Sieht so aus, als wären wir Abflugbereit!" 

„Sie?..." Luke blickte die etwas ältere Frau an. Kein Zweifel, sie musste Leias Mutter sein, diese Ähnlichkeit war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Und wie sie zurückschaute! Das war auch nicht zu übersehen, sie schien ihn geradezu zu mustern. Aber Luke tat so, als hätte er das alles gar nicht bemerkt. Besonders einer Königin gegenüber ziert es sich, höflich zu sein. 

***~***

Anakin konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Padmé Luke anstarrte. Schön und gut, auch er war nicht umher gekommen, Leia ein paar Sekunden lang anzustarren, aber sie hatte davon – hoffentlich – nichts gemerkt. Sie hatte in den nächsten sieben Tagen noch genug Zeit ihren Sohn besser kennen zu lernen, das gleiche hatte er sich auch bei seiner Tochter gedacht.

Jetzt schien auch schon Leia etwas zu bemerken. Aber sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie den beiden die ganze ‚Vater-Mutter-Sache' erst auf dem Flug oder am Ferienziel erklären. Wer weis, wer hier im Schloss alles mithören konnte. 

Ein kleiner Anstoß mit der Macht an Padmés Schulter, ein minimaler Stolperer ihrerseits und ein wütender Blick auf den Vater ihrer beiden Kinder und schon war sie von Luke abgelenkt und der junge Padawan atmete erleichtert auf. 

***~***

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte lief Padmé etwas wütend voraus in Richtung Raumschiff. So hatte sie sich das Wiedertreffen bestimmt nicht vorgestellt, das ihr Ani sie vor allen lächerlich macht. Zwar wusste sie selber, das er es eigentlich nicht schlecht gemeint hatte, aber trotzdem musste es auf ihren Sohn bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck machten, wenn sie plötzlich wegen nichts und wieder nichts stolperte. Ob es einen guten Eindruck gemacht hätte, wenn sie ihn weiter nur so angestarrt hätte, daran dachte sie im Moment gar nicht, sondern lief einfach weiter.

Als sie sich nach ein paar Schritten einmal kurz umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass die anderen ihr folgten.

***~***

„Sie ist nicht immer so", warf Leia den beiden Jedi entschuldigend zu, als sie ihrer Mutter hinterher stapften. Sie konnte sich echt nicht vorstellen warum ihre Mutter plötzlich beleidigt war. Sie war gestolpert, na und? Das war sie schon öfter, und nie hatte sie darauf so reagiert. Wahrscheinlich hatten diese beiden Jedi damit etwas zu tun, Nur was, das konnte sie sich immer noch nicht erklären.

„Ich weis" Kaum hatte Anakin das gesagt, blickten Luke und Leia erstaunt und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll auf ihn. 

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Leia überrascht.

„Ja, ist aber schon lange her.." Anakin versuchte die beiden erst ein mal ein bisschen auf die Wahrheit vorzubereiten. Es wäre bestimmt nicht gut, wenn die beiden bis zum letzten Moment dachten ihre Eltern hätten sich noch nie getroffen. 

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" Diesmal war es Luke, der nachfragte.

„Ich dachte Obi-Wan hätte dir das schon lange erzählt..."  
  
"Obi-Wan? Was hat Obi-Wan mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Viel... Hat er dir nicht die Geschichte erzählt wie sie mich damals in Mos Espa gefunden haben?"

„Ja, aber..." Doch sein Vater ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Und wer damals dabei war?"

„Sicher.. er, Qui-gon Jinn, ein Gungan namens Jar Jar Binks und Königin Amidala von Na... halt! Königin Amidala!" Luke ging endlich ein Licht auf. Hieß Leias Mutter nicht Padmé **Amidala** Organa?

Anakin grinste nur, dass sich sein Sohn an die Geschichte erinnerte. Hoffentlich hatte ihm Obi-Wan nicht zu viel erzählt, zugegeben hatte er es auf jeden Fall nicht. 

„Komisch, mom hat mir gar nichts darüber erzählt...", meinte Leia enttäuscht. Warum hatte ihre Mutter das nie erwähnt? Scheinbar schien Luke alles über seinen Vater zu wissen und sie hatte bis jetzt auch immer gedacht alles über ihre Mutter zu wissen, doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie doch nicht alles wusste. Ihre Mutter hatte nie ein Wort über diesen Qui-gon Jinn oder Jedi Skywalker erwähnt. Zwar wusste sie über die Gungans bescheid, aber dass hatte wohl eher politische Hintergründe...

„Vielleicht wird sie es dir ja noch erklären", fügte Anakin zuversichtlich und auch gleichzeitig ein wenig deprimiert weil Padmé es nicht für wichtig gehalten hatte seiner Tochter von ihm zu erzählen. „Aber jetzt beeilen wir uns lieber einmal. Deine Mutter ist schon auf dem Schiff angekommen." Er wunderte sich warum er die Prinzessin von Alderaan plötzlich duzte. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm das unangenehme Gefühl nicht aus dem Kopf, seine eigene Tochter mit ‚Sie' anzureden. Aber da Leia nicht zu wiedersprechen schien und Luke sie ja – Zum Glück – auch schon duzte, beschloss er künftig auch dabei zu bleiben.

Als Leia und sein Vater plötzlich ihren Gang bescheinigten, erwachte Luke auch endlich aus dieser Trance, in der er sich befand. Er malte sich gerade aus, wie sich Anakin und Padmé wohl getroffen hatten. 

„Na dann... Auf nach Tatooine!"

„Sagtest du zufällig gerade Tatooine?" Anakin blickte seine Tochter schockiert an. Warum hätte Padmé diesen einsamen und öden Planeten als Reiseziel ausgewählt? Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er hatte zwar schon oft darüber nachgedacht, Coruscant zu verlassen und nach Tatooine zurückzukehren und seine Mutter zu befreien, aber bis jetzt war er viel zu beschäftigt mit seiner und Lukes Ausbildung gewesen um von dem Rat die Erlaubnis dazu zu bekommen. Und jetzt, mit Padmé und Leia, konnte er sie erst recht nicht besuchen gehen. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich. „Also gut... auf nach Tatooine" und damit schwang er sich auch schon auf den Pilotensitz, obwohl Padmé nirgens zu sehen war. Aber die Jedi konnten ihre Machtpräsenz auf dem Schiff spüren.

***~***

**Ach ja... reviewen ^^ Danke ^^** (Ich bin schlecht gelaunt... *grml* ... nur weil Ballack nicht dabei war haben wir verloren... alles die Schuld der Schweizer... [nichts gegen die Schweizer im Allgemeinen, bin ja auch fast einer, aber gegen diesen Urs Mayer (wie auch immer man den schreibt...), den Schiedsrichter im D – SüdKorea – Spiel.... ich weis... es war Gerecht... aber trotzdem ^^])


	9. Kapitel 9 - A better life?!

Ich sage nur eines... Writers Block!!! *grml* Aber da ich euch auf keinen Fall warten lassen wollte (besonders Mel & Julie ^^) habe ich trotzdem ein Kapitel zustande gebracht. Es tut mir Leid für den Anfang.. denn, na ja, ihr wist wahrscheinlich warum *in der Ecke versteck* Auch der Rest ist nicht so ganz meiner Eigenen Fantasie entsprungen... eher der von George Lucas *hähä* Also ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir... für Shmi und co viel mir einfach nix besseres ein ^^ Oder hätte ich euch lieber warten lassen sollen? *verbeug* **Gomen nasai!!!**

__

---

__

__

_Kapitel 9: A better life?!_

__

_Er versank vollkommen in der Szene, die sich vor ihm auftat. Es war alles so still und ruhig... so normal._

_Das war die Art von Leben die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, umgeben von Verwandten und Freunden – denn das waren diese Personen wohl, obwohl seine Mutter die einzigste war, die er erkannte._

_So sollte es sein. Wärme und Liebe, Lachen und ruhige Stunden. So hatte er es sich immer erträumt, darum hatte gebetet. Liebevolles, freundliches Lächeln. Angenehme Gespräche – Obwohl er nicht hören konnte, worüber sie sprachen. Hier und da ein Schultertätscheln. _

_Aber das Wichtigste war das glückliche Lächeln seiner Mutter, die nun endlich keine Sklavin mehr war. Als sie ihn anschaute sah er das und noch viel mehr, erkannte, wie stolz sie auf ihn war, wie sehr sie sich nun ihres Lebens freute. _

_Nun war sie direkt vor ihm, strahlte ihn an, streckte die Hand aus um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streicheln. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch freudiger, noch strahlender. _

_Zu strahlend. _

_Einen Augenblick lang hatte er dieses übertriebene Strahlen für das Zeichen einer Liebe gehalten, die über alle Grenzen hinausging, aber dann verzog sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter immer mehr, verzerrte sich seltsam._

_Es sah aus, als bewegte sie sich in Zeitlupe. Alle bewegten sich nun so, wurden langsamer, als wären ihnen die Arme und Beine zu schwer geworden. _

_Nein, nicht zu schwer, erkannte er plötzlich; aus der wohligen Wärme, die ihn umfangen hatte, wurde nun ein Glühen. Es war, als würden diese Freunde und seine Mutter starr und steif, als würden sie sich von lebendigen, atmenden Menschen in etwas anderes verwandeln. Wieder starrte er diese Karikatur eines Lächelns an, dieses verzerrte Gesicht und erkannte die Schmerzen dahinter, eine kristallene Qual. _

_Er wollte nach ihr rufen, er wollte sie fragen was er tun sollte, wie er ihr helfen könnte._

_Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich noch mehr, und Blut lief ihr aus den Augen. Ihre Haut wurde kristallin, beinahe durchsichtig, beinahe gläsern._

_Glas! Sie war zu Glas geworden! Das Licht ließ sie glitzern, das Blut floss rasch über ihre glatte Oberfläche. Und ihre Miene, ein Ausdruck der Resignation, beinahe entschuldigend, ein Blick der sagte, dass sie ihn nun im Stick ließ und das er sie im Stich gelassen hatte, trieb dem hilflosen Betrachte einen Stachel direkt ins Herz._

_Er versuchte sie zu berühren, wollte sie unbedingt retten._

_Dann bildeten sich erste Risse im Glas. Er hörte das Knirschen, als sie länger und länger wurden. _

_Er rief nach ihr, streckte verzweifelt die Hände nach ihr aus. Dann viel ihm die Macht ein, und er entsandte seine Gedanken mit all seiner Willenskraft, griff mit all seiner Energie nach ihr._

_Doch sie zerbrach._

_Doch er war zu schwach._

***~***

Der Jediritter sprang erschrocken aus seiner Koje auf. Das war doch der selbe Alptraum – Nein, die selbe Vision -  die er vor Jahren immer gehabt hatte. Doch warum fing das ganze jetzt wieder an? War das ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Mutter in Gefahr war? Anakin Skywalker konnte es sich nicht erklären. 

Als er damals Obi-Wan Kenobis Padawan war, ging es ihm genauso. Das erste mal hätte er am liebsten die ganze Jediausbildung hingeschmissen und wäre sofort nach Mos Espa zurückgekehrt. Wahrscheinlich zu seinem Glück hatte sein früherer Meister ihn aber doch dazu überredet auf Coruscant zu bleiben. Obi-Wan hatte ihm klar machen wollen, dass diese Vision nur ein Alptraum sei, doch Anakin hatte es ihm bis heute noch nicht geglaubt... es war alles viel zu real.

Es kostete ihn wirklich viel Überredung sich zu versprechen sie nicht besuchen zu gehen und am besten so weit wie möglich von Mos Espa und Wattos Shop entfernt zu bleiben. 

_Kein Wunder wenn Mé wirklich in meine Heimatstadt will, _dachte er sich wohlwissend, _aber sie wird ihren Willen nicht kriegen. Schließlich bin ich hier für die Sicherheit zuständig und dort laufen ziemlich gefährliche Typen herum. Gar nicht daran zu denken wenn sie jemand als Königin Amidala wiedererkennt. Ich werde nach dieser Mission aber gleich – mit oder ohne meinen Padawan und mit oder ohne die Zustimmung das Jedirats – zurückkommen und sie suchen gehen. Trotzdem habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es ihr doch nicht so schlecht geht wie in meiner Vision._

***~* **

Shmi Skywalker Lars stand am Rand des Sicherheitszauns an der Grenze der Feuchtfarm, einen Fuß oben auf der Mauer, die Hand auf das Knie gestützt. Sie war in mittleren Jahren, ihr dunkles Haar war schon ein wenig ergraut, ihr Gesicht hager und müde. Sie starrte hinauf zu den vielen hellen Sternen, die in dieser klaren Nacht am Himmel von Tatooine zu erkennen waren. In der Landschaft rings um sie her gab es keine scharfen Kanten, nur die glatten und abgerundeten Oberflächen der scheinbar endlosen Sandwüsten dieses Planeten. Irgendwo draußen, weit entfernt, stöhnte ein wildes Tier – ein klagendes Geräusch, das an diesem Abend in Shmis Stimmung ihren Wiederhall fand. 

An diesem besonderen Abend. 

Ihr Sohn Anakin, ihr lieber kleiner Ani, wurde an diesem Abend zweiunddreißig Jahre alt – Ein Geburtstag, den sie in keinem Jahr vergaß, obwohl sie ihren geliebten Sohn schon seit über zwölf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Damals, in Mos Espa, hatten sie nie seinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Es war dort ein normaler Tag gewesen, wie jeder andere, da sie jeden Tag arbeiten mussten, ob Geburtstag oder nicht. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich überhaupt an seinen Geburtstag erinnerte. Ein mal hatte er sie danach gefragt, und es wahrscheinlich auch gleich wieder vergessen. 

Seit sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte... wie anders er jetzt doch sein musste! Wie groß, wie stark, was für ein weiser Jedi! Shmi, die ihr ganzes Leben in dieser abgelegenen Region des trockenen Tatooine verbracht hatte, wusste, dass sie sich die Wunder kaum vorstellen konnte, die ihr Junge da draußen in der Galaxis wohl sehen würde, auf Planeten, die so ganz anders waren als dieser hier, mit viel lebendigeren  Farben und Wasser, das ganze Täler füllte.

Ein sehnsuchtvolles Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem immer noch schönen Gesicht aus, während sie sich an die Tage vor so lange Zeit erinnerte, als sie und ihr Sohn Sklaven der elenden Watto gewesen waren. Ani mit seiner Schalkhaftigkeit, mit seinen Träumen, seiner Unabhängigkeit und seinem unübertrefflichen Mut hatte den toydarianischen Schrotthändler immer schrecklich geärgert. Aber trotz der vielen nachteile der Sklavendaseins hatten sie damals auch gute Zeiten erlebt. Sie hatten nie genug zu Essen gehabt, nie genug andere Dinge, sie waren benahe ununterbrochen von Watto herumkommandiert und schikaniert worden, aber Shmi war mit Ani zusammen gewesen, ihrem kleinen, geliebten Sohn.

„Komm lieber rein", erklang von weitem eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch liebevoller und sie drehte sich um um ihren Stiefsohn Owen Lars zu sehen, der am Eingang der Farm darauf wartete, dass sie zurückkam. Er war ein kräftiger, untersetzter Mann, etwas jünger als Anakin, mit kurzem Braunen Haar und ein paar Bartstoppeln. Er war jetzt kein bisschen mehr neidisch, dass er in ihrem Herzen immer der Sohn Nummer Zwei blieb – Nach Anakin. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. 

Sie wollte ihn nicht solange warten lassen und machte sich gleich auf den weg zu der Feuchtfarm ihres Mannes. Ja, ihres Mannes. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Wenn man es so nennen konnte...

An einem schicksalhaften Tag war sie Cliegg Lars in Mos Espa begegnet und dieser Feuchtfarmer hatte sich sofort in sie verliebt. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sie Watto abgekauft und sie dann, als sie endlich eine freie Frau war gebeten ihn zu heiraten. Hätte sie Anakin auch gehen lassen, wenn sie damals gewusst hätte, wie sich bald nach seinem Abflug ihr Leben verändern würde? 

Wäre ihr Leben jetzt nicht besser, vollständiger, wenn Anakin an ihrer Seite wäre?

Shmi lächelte, als sie so darüber nachdachte. Nein, erkannte sie, sie würde immer noch wollen das Ani gegangen wäre, selbst wenn sie hätte vorhersehen können, wie dramatisch sich ihr Leben so kurz darauf verändern würde. Nicht um ihretwillen. Aber für Anakin. Sein Platz war da draußen. Das wusste sie. 

Shmi schüttelte den Kopf als sie fast bei ihrem Stiefsohn angekommen war. Selbst im Nachinein konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, dass die gegenwärtige Situation das beste Ergebnis darstellte. 

Sie hielt die Türe noch solange offen, bis sie sich sicher war das Owen sich im Haus befand. Dann schoss sie sie langsam – genauso wie den Gedanken an ihren Sohn. Für den Moment auf jeden Fall.

***~***

_Jaaa!!! Einmal habe ich auf vielen Kommentare verzichtet... nur ein gaaanz kurzes (für mich kurz) ^^ Ich sage Danke und bis zum nächsten Kapitel: **Tatooine**_


	10. Kapitel 10 - Tatooine

_Ich weis, es ist kurz... aber im Moment hab ich wieder Probleme mit dem DWB (Darth Writers Block) und ich glaube das wir noch ein bisschen so weitergehen... *grml*_

_Also Reviewt bittteeee ^^_

_Und vielen, vielen Dank an Mel, die das ganze Kap kontrolliert hat! Danke!!!_

----

***~***

_Kapitel 10: Tatooine_

***~***

„Wir hätten sie schon lange umbringen sollen, und zwar alle!", knurrte Cliegg Lars und knallte den Teller auf den Tisch.

Wieder einmal brachten ihnen mehrere Banthas ein Ständchen und keiner der vier im Haus zweifelte mehr daran, dass die Tusken dort draußen waren, nicht weit von der Farm, und vielleicht sogar die Lichter beobachteten.

„Sie sind wie wilde Tiere und wir hätten schon lange die Behörden von Mos Eisley veranlassen sollen sie auszurotten wie Ungeziefer. Denn nichts anderes sind sie, die Tusken und die stinkenden Jawas!"

Shmi seufzte und legte ihrem Mann die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Die Jawas haben und geholfen", erinnerte sie ihn sanft.

„Dann sollen die Jawas eben am Leben bleiben!", brüllte Cliegg und Shmi zuckte zusammen. Als ihr Mann ihre entsetzte Miene, bemerkte, nahm er sich sofort wieder zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid. Dann sollen die Jawas eben am Leben bleiben. Aber die Tusken – sie töten und stehlen wann immer sie können. Von denen kommt bestimmt nichts Gutes"

„Und wenn sie versuchen hier einzudringen werden am Ende schon weniger übrig sein, die wir in die Wüste zurückjagen müssen", warf Owen ein, und Cliegg nickte zustimmend.

Sie versuchten weiterzuessen, aber jedes mal, wenn ein Bantha brüllte, spannten sich alle an und legten die Hände auf die Blaster. 

„Hört doch", meinte Shmi plötzlich und sie wurden alle vollkommen still und spitzten die Ohren. Draußen war alles ruhig geworden: Kein Laut mehr von den Banthas.

„Vielleicht sind sie nur in der Nähe vorbeigezogen", sagte Shmi als sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass alle anderen es ebenfalls bemerkt haben mussten. „Auf dem Weg zurück in die offene Wüste, wo sie hingehören."

„Wir werden morgen zu den Dorrs gehen.", sagte Cliegg zu Owen. „Wir werden alle Farmer zusammen trommeln und vielleicht werden wir uns auch an Mos Eisley wenden." Er sah Shmi an und nickte. „Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen."

„Morgen früh.", bestätigte Owen.

***~***

„Mos Eisley? Was soll das bitte heißen? Ich habe extra ein Haus in Mos Espa für uns reservieren lassen" Padmé lies es sich nicht nehmen Anakin wütend anzuschauen. Früher hatte sie dann auch immer ihren Willen durchgesetzt und er hatte ihr zugestimmt.

„Ich habe gesagt Mos Eisley und es bleibt Mos Eisley! Oder ist die Dame plötzlich selber für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich?", gab Anakin zurück. So leicht war er schon lange nicht mehr kleinzukriegen.

„Nein, aber ich habe mir extra die Mühe gemacht ein Haus zu reservieren und dann will ich auch das wir da hin gehen"

„Nein, und damit Basta! Dort sind in letzter Zeit gefährliche Typen aufgetaucht und ich bin ja wohl derjenige der Ärger bekommt wenn der Königin etwas passiert" Auch wenn das mit den ‚gefährlichen Typen' etwas gelogen war, da er ja gar keine Zeit hatte sich vorher zu erkundigen, wirkte das Argument. Doch Padmé wollte trotzdem nicht aufgeben.

„Ach ja? Aber die Königin kann sich beim Jedirat beschweren in dem sie... hey! Was soll das?" Sie konnte gar nicht schnell  genug reagieren, denn ihr Communicator schwebte schon hoch über ihrem Kopf in der Luft.

„Nur weiter! Was kann die Königin?"

*~*

Leia und Luke beobachten die beiden mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand. Leia Organa staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Padmé nach dem Gerät springen sah, als es etwas tiefer flog und sie es trotzdem nicht erwischte. Normalerweise hatte ihre Mutter immer ihre Gesprächspartner in der Hand, doch jetzt war es scheinbar umgekehrt. 

„Sie müssen sich doch ziemlich gut kennen", meinte sie deshalb zu dem Padawan.

„Sieht schon so aus", sagte er daraufhin „Normalerweise ist Dad nicht so vorsichtig"

Doch sie konnten ihre Unterhaltung nicht fortsetzten, denn in diesem Moment winkte sie Anakin, der der Königin von Alderaan inzwischen alles wiedergegeben hatte, zu ihm damit sie sich auf den Weg nach Mos Eisley machen könnten. Schließlich brauchten sie ja noch eine Unterkunft vor der Nacht.

***~***

Am nächsten Morgen und nicht so weit entfernt brachen Owen und Cliegg Lars im Morgengrauen auf, noch vor dem Frühstück, denn Shmi hatte das Haus schon vor ihnen verlassen, wie sie es häufig morgens tat, um an den Verdampfungsanlagen Pilze zu suchen.

Sie erwarteten ihr auf dem Weg zur Farm der Dorrs zu begegnen, aber stattdessen fanden sie nur ihre Fußspüren, umgeben von den Abdrücken vieler anderer – den weichen Stiefeln der Tusken.

Cliegg Lars, einer der stärksten und zähesten Männer in der Region viel auf die Knie und weinte.

„Wir werden sie zurückholen", erklang plötzlich eine feste Stimme. 

Cliegg blickte über die Schulter und sah seinen Sohn – kein Junge mehr sondern ein Mann mit grimmiger und entschlossener Miene.

„Sie ist am Leben, und wir werden sie ihnen nicht überlassen", erklärte Owen mit ungewöhnlicher, beinahe übernatürlicher Ruhe.

Cliegg wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab und starrte seinen Sohn an, dann nickte er. „Sag den Nachbarn Bescheid."

***~***


	11. Kapitel 11 Anakin Kenobi! And Puke!

_Puh.. wie soll ich mich am besten Entschuldigen? Am besten gar nicht, oder? Es gibt ja auch gar nichts zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen, also lasse ich es lieber. _

_Nur danke vielmals für die netten Reviews ^^_

_Ich glaube,__da ich zur Zeit nichts gescheites zu stande bringe, sondern überall mindestens einmal meinen – zugegeben ziemlich schlechten – Humor hineinpacken muss, mache ich eine Pause mit der Fanfiction... oder wollt ihr weiterhin solche Kapitel wie dieses hier? :)_

**-----**

**Why couldn't I keep you?**

**-----**

_Kapitel 11: What?! Anakin Kenobi?! And Puke?!_

__

"Es ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, dass wir die nächste Woche bei ihnen wohnen dürfen", sagte Anakin höflich zu der etwas älteren Vermieterin, als sie nach stundenlanger Suche endlich eine Unterkunft gefunden hatten. Nicht nur er sondern auch Padmé, Luke und Leia waren erleichtert, obwohl es nur eine kleine Wohnung war.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Außerdem zahlen sie ja auch dafür und wir brauchen die Hütte wirklich schon seit langem nicht mehr, Mister..."

„Skywalker", antwortete er wie aus einem Reflex heraus. Kaum eine Sekunde später hatte er seinen Fehler zwar erkannt, aber das war immer noch zu spät.

„Skywalker? Sind sie etwa mit Shmi verwandt?"

Was wusste diese Frau hier von seiner Mutter? Und warum wusste man hier überhaupt etwas von seiner Mutter? Sie war doch nur eine einfache Sklavin im mindestens zehn Kilometer entfernten Mos Espa. Das machte Anakin neugierig. Schließlich konnte er sie später immer noch davon überzeugen, dass er nichts mit dem Namen Skywalker zu tun hatte.

„Was wissen sie von Shmi Skywalker?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel. Sie ist unsere Nachbarin, müssen sie wissen. Vor etwa fünf Jahren hat sie Cliegg Lars geheiratet, der nebenan seine Farm hat"

‚Klasse! Auch das noch', dachte sich der Jedimeister als er sich gerade darauf vorbereitete ihr Gedächtnis ein bisschen zu manipulieren.

*Wer ist denn diese Shmi?* Es war Luke der ihn telepatisch über die Macht kontaktierte.

*Deine Großmutter*, sendete Anakin zurück, dann wandte er sich wieder der Frau zu.

„Sie haben nie etwas über Shmi erzählt"

„Ich hab nie etwas über Shmi erzählt", wiederholte sie wie in einer Trance.

„Ich heiße nicht Skywalker sondern..." Er dachte kurz nach, dann nahm er den erstbesten Namen, der ihm einfiel. Organa konnten sie sich ja auch schlecht nennen. „Kenobi"

„Sie heißen nicht Skywalker sondern Kenobi"

„Nun dann Mister Kenobi, wenn sie wollen können sie und ihre Familie noch schnell auf einen Tee mit ins Haus kommen. Mein Mann müsste eigentlich jeden Moment wieder zu Hause sein und kann ihnen den Schlüssel geben", lud sie sie daraufhin ein.

„Sicher, vielen Dank für die freundliche Einladung" Diesmal war es Padmé, die sprach und auch als erste eintrat.

*~*

„Das macht doch nichts, für eine Woche werden wir das schon ohne eine Klimaanlage aushalten, nicht wahr, _Schatz_?", antwortete die Ehefrau von Bail Organa auf die Ankündigung der Vermieterin, dass die Holzhütte, in der sie die nächsten sieben Tage verbringen würden keine Klimaanlage hatte, hin.

„Sicher, _Liebling_, wir sind doch von zu Hause auch nichts besseres gewöhnt", sagte Anakin ihres Inkognitos entsprechend. Er hatte sich noch immer noch nicht ganz von den Schock erholt, dass seine Mutter keine tausend Meter von hier entfernt wohnte.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Mein Mann müsste eigentlich schon lange hier sein, hoffentlich ist nichts passiert", meinte Julie Dorr, so hieß nämlich ihre neue Vermieterin.

In genau diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und es kam ein grauhaariger Mann zum Vorschein, der mehr als nur außer Atem war. 

„Julie! Sag schnell den Behörden in Mos Espa und Mos Eisley bescheid! Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die jemals etwas unternehmen werden aber die Tusken haben schon wieder jemanden gekid..." Erst jetzt schien er die vier zu bemerken.

„Wer ist denn das?"

„Das sind Padmé und Anakin Kenobi mit ihren Kindern Leia und... Puke?"

„**L**UKE!", meinte der Padawan beleidigt und Leia viel es schwer ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Luke! Genau! Ich habe unsere Hütte für die nächste Woche an sie vermietet, jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch den Schlüssel.... Aber was ist passiert?"

„Wie gesagt, es ist schon wieder jemand von diesen verdammten Tusken entführt worden! Und heute Abend, in einer Stunde treffen wir uns alle bei der Feuchtwarm der Lars um eine Rettungsaktion zu starten." Mit einem Seitenblick zu Luke und Anakin fügte er hinzu „Natürlich könnten wir alle Hilfe gebrauchen"

Wenn Anakin sich nicht an seine Aufgabe, Padmé und Leia Organa zu beschützen , erinnern müsste, hätte er sich sofort bereiterklärt zu helfen. Als Jedi war es ja sogar seine Aufgabe zu helfen. Doch was wenn den beiden während seiner Abwesenheit etwas zustieß?

Diesen Konflikt im Inneren der Jedimeisters schien wohl auch sein Padawan bemerkt zu haben.

„Geh schon Dad! Ich werde schon auf... ähm..." ‚Cover, Cover!', erinnerte er sich selbst „Mom und Leia aufpassen"

„Ich kann ihnen auch einen Speeder leihen", versuchte auch Dorr seine Entscheidung zu beeinflussen.

„Genau, _Liebling_, außerdem können wir auch gut auf uns selbst aufpassen", versuchte es jetzt auch Padmé, obwohl er seine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen hatte. So könnte auch endlich Luke zeigen, dass er Vertauen in ihn hatte. WIE viel Vertrauen sollte er auch bald erfahren.

*~* 


End file.
